


Incellence Is Key

by Inoiiying



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Dubious Consent, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inoiiying/pseuds/Inoiiying
Summary: Weird AU shit that may just end up actually canon of my dumb boy Lucas being an incel.Still a WIP.
Relationships: Crystal Attanya - Relationship, Lucas Aever - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Incellence Is Key

Attending UC Berkeley for the last 3 years of her life, Crystal had been following after her dating preferences since middle school with sticking to a man that’s got a bit more maturity than her own. Maturity, age, and from how they’re seen on campus, height played a major part in starting such a sweet relationship with Lucas Aever, a 27 year old that spent his 2 years of University bullshitting on the web while excelling at a majority of his in-class workings. Knowledge in most of his classes helped fulfill the ego-centric values his parents upheld for years of his childhood; yet that constant addiction to knowledge & learning only meant his skills in socializing dropped heavily as he grew older. 

‘So... you’re a fucking incel.’ was the first response Crystal had given the first day she moved into the co-ed dorm, not realizing they’d end up in a committed relationship after a few months of talking. 

From posters of various scantily-clad anime chicks to browsing her PC and finding tabs & bookmarks relating to interracial dating told her all she needed to know about this sudden lover of hers. It wasn’t until she’d been dating him for 2 months that she’d notice his peculiar, ritualistic habits.

‘Lucas, we got an invite to a party at one of the other sororities!’ Crystal expressed joy at the invitation, however Lucas could already feel the disapproving gazes from members of both their individual houses for who he’s been dating. On the opposite end of that coin, putting in the effort to be a more involved lover while the thought of a flustered & inebriated black chick would make for something to tell the morning after to his online buddies gave proper motivation. ‘Uh, sure, let’s go out. Could be fun with you around!’ Crystal took no time hopping into the shower to get ready, her lanky boyfriend taking to a chatting board to consult advice from randoms and his friends about the situation.

“She’s a horny college bitch, of COURSE she’s gonna fuck you retard.”, “Imagine going to a party and not trying to get your dick wet.”, “If you don’t get even a lick of pussy tonight, you might as well kill yourself.”; all differing yet similar responses across the board providing Lucas with a plan before the night’s end. To avoid being the ridicule of his friend group & others online, he just HAS to find an opportunity to get his dick in Crystal. Be it accidental blowjob or back alley banging, the only thoughts running through his brain at the moment was hearing how that tiny black chick sounded when she’s full of dick.

The sounds of shower water clashed with Crystal’s loud singing couldn’t make it any more obvious that she’d been eagerly awaiting this kind of event. “She’s the size of a pocket pussy why the fuck are you so afraid of her?” Reading through the flood of replies made his heart expand with anticipation now, hearing the faucet slow down in spraying water to be greeted with his lover in just a towel barely doing its job to contain her hips.

‘Aye Lucas, you mind not showering for this shit?’ Crystal brought herself closer to the 7 foot tall man seated at his computer desk, her eyes beaming with unbridled joy yet his eyes glanced towards his monitor out of sheer embarrassment. A fresh, soapy body pressed close to someone who hadn’t showered properly in the last few weeks brought out a battle of body odors; one that Crystal secretly took pleasure in. ‘Those motherfuckers won’t recognize the smell anyway, so just put on a hoodie or something.’ Sliding from his chest, Crystal strolled off to her room while Lucas mashed his keyboard frantically. His hoodie reeked of social retardation, a black hoodie with ‘I have 1000 women who love me’ while covered in various pastel anime women with obnoxious ahegao expressions. “Dude she wants me to wear whatever and not shower what do I do?”

“Just play it cool retard I don’t have to hold your hand while you jerk off, do I?” Lucas had little time to make a proper plan of attack as his hoodie tugged over his disheveled hair; hyperventilating at the sight of Crystal dressed in a tight leopard print bodysuit, slamming a hand over his phone to drag it into his hoodie pocket. ‘Jesus fucking christ I’m gonna rape you.’ Lucas muttered to himself within earshot of Crystal, knowing she's more excited about the party to listen to him at the moment. The scandalously dressed student took a whiff of air in their room, immediately recognizing the disgusting mess of a man sitting before her. ‘God you fucking reek, let's get going!’

The party was within walking distance for almost everyone invited. One large house rented out by over-privileged frat boys who think American Pie was a 101 guide on how to act in college towards women. Top tracks from whatever Spotify suggested to them, nachos & pizza laid out on the kitchen counter, and a whole tub littered with alcohol; cans of beer, wine bottles, hell even raspberry flavored shit for “Ladies who don’t wanna get too crazy tonight”. Crystal was no stranger to the atmosphere, parties like this were reminiscent of family gatherings with less sex and drugs running through the building. Unlike Crystal, Lucas was entering a brand new experience he should have prepared himself for. It’s one thing to attend a party looking like some back alley drug addict, but to most likely be one of the oldest attendees accompanied by his compact girlfriend? A daring display of mild social skill checks were needed to even make it through the night.

The air of at least two hundred plus people enjoying themselves masked the unwashed scent on Lucas’s body the moment he stepped in with Crystal. However, he was met with stares of blatant bewilderment having an “authentic” reputation on campus. “Isn’t he like.. In his fucking 30’s? What’s he doing with someone like HER?” conversations poking at their rather obvious differences leaving Lucas to feel the same vitriol he often talked about online. He didn’t want to further ruin things by opening his mouth, but feeling Crystal’s grasp around his arm dragging him through the house. ‘Let’s get some drinks, I’m about to enjoy tonight with you!’

Hearing her tone insist on being ignorant to the shitty comments felt so enjoyable in that brief moment. Picking out a couple of sweeter tasting brands to enjoy with her lover, Crystal pulled Lucas over to a more private couch to see how he feels. ‘Fuck all these people in here, Lucas,’ she untwisted one of the caps on her drink, raising the bottle and chugging every ounce down with ease; Lucas eyeing up the skintight bodysuit first, then glaring at her throat convulsing with each second. ‘I don’t think that’s a good idea, haha.’ Crystal slammed the empty glass on the table, scooting closer to her nervous partner and uncapping another beverage. ‘You’re so awkward ugh, it’s fucking killing me.’ Her tone was a little more sensual, giggling at his comment. Without any reason, the four foot gal moved in closer as she drank; grinding against Lucas to enjoy the pungent scent of two week old body odor.

‘Don’t tell anyone about this shit, but I am in love with how you smell.’ Crystal wasn’t one for alcohol consumption, especially knowing her personal tolerance being considerably low. Tiny frame mixed with even the slightest bit of alcohol meant she’d be a little more open about her true feelings in a flash. ‘Dating an older man, smart as shit but complete asscheeks at being social. It’s just something that I’ve been interested in for years now.’ Honest even through burps giving off the hint of raspberry flavoring, Lucas could tell she was serious. Yet, his brain fixated on a few words she spoke out in a slurred mess as images of Crystal’s bare black ass began to float about. ‘Asscheeks..’

Lucas reached for one of the bottles, his mind not currently accepting the admission & wanting to confirm he was in reality listening to his drunk girlfriend talking. ‘Can I shove this in your asshole?’ Smooth. Subtle as ever in figuring out the situation. Soothing his panicked heart and mind, Crystal burst into laughter, rolling onto his lap in an effort to comfort his clearly distraught state of mind. ‘Fuuuuck no that shit would huurt nigga whaaat!’ She dragged her chest on his awfully slow, taking in more of the disgusting smell of his hoodie. Lucas was mere inches away from getting the chance at finally grabbing handfuls of Crystal’s cheeks, instead keeping his large palms on her thighs. ‘If you wanna put somethin’ in my asshole though, I won’t say no, y’know.’

There it was. Crystal had given the okay for this creepy boyfriend of 2 months to put it in her. Thoughts on what to do next rushing through every brain cell, he picked Crystal up to take her back to their place; carrying the rambling gal in both arms while he made a quick call to one of his friends. “HEY DUDE YOU FUCK THAT DICKSLEEVE GIRLFRIEND OF YOURS YET?” blared through the speakerphone as he made a break for the door, knowing that people within earshot and even in the back of the house could hear such a procalmation. ‘You fucking tard shut the fuck up I’ll go to your dorm and kill you right now.’ Whispering to his phone in response to his buddy, Lucas made his way back to the co-ed dorms safely.

Planting Crystal on his bed, he just stared at her; a leopard print bodysuit accentuating every curve in her petite body, a little sweaty from moving around in his arms resulting in a ball of fluff obscuring her vision & soaking the outfit with her bodily fluids. Breath smelling of raspberry & fast food he bought for her on the way home. While usually stuck with the fragrance of lavenders, his girlfriend looked to be a complete mess after only a few drinks. ‘I can’t believe you get so hyped up and eager when it takes so little to get you fucked up.’ Lucas stepped closer to Crystal, breathing with borderline psychotic intentions.

Someone socially stunted coming across a woman like this, he tugged on his jeans immediately; standing up properly with his blue hues focused on Crystal’s face with a palm underneath her chin. He’d spent years jacking off to porn focused on women like her, taking no time in getting Crystal’s hot pink lipstick smudged on the pale tip of his cock. ‘Just a little closer..’ That hyperventilation came back again, whenever his heart felt on the edge of bursting it’d become the breaths of a murderer stalking their prey. The grasp on her chin became tighter as Lucas pushed, despite his status as “a fucking incel”, he was properly blessed with an intense nine inches to push straight into Crystal’s esophagus.

Messages from his friends caused a sudden refresh in his brain; tossing the phone across the desk and letting himself be yanked back to reality through that sloppy, but enjoyable blowjob. Labeling the ordeal as sloppy was an understatement to say the least with the globs of saliva slathered across his crotch. His hands went from their positions on Crystal’s jaw to reach for her messy hair, raising the obscured fluff to notice his lover’s eyes rolled in an unabashed drunken stupor. “She wouldn’t mind if I just used her, right?” Lucas pushed himself further, feeling the slack of his dick finally being trapped in the inner recesses of her throat; for a moment it almost felt like the sting of stomach acid and phlegm stuck in Crystal’s windpipe coated his dick with a glue-like substance. Unlike his usual sessions of jacking off, the feeling of Crystal’s throat convulsing nearly brought a flood of semen from his balls, forcibly pulling himself from her mouth before he’d given her stomach an extra meal.

After having enjoyed the sensations of Crystal’s mouth for a good fifteen minutes or so, Lucas got ahold of her shoulders to lay her down for a better look at his situation. Raising her arms up to help get a better grip on her, his pupils dilated at the sight of something his mind always thought about when it came to Crystal; Armpits, specifically the ones in front of him. She’d been drinking, working up a sweat throughout the whole night, and just the sight of her smooth and glistening pits struck him with a weird desire. ‘Does she shave her fucking pits every night like this?’ He moves in, poking the tip of his nose into those salty folds. Crystal may have showered, but spending at least an hour & a half partying with him at that dorm meant a scent of lavender slightly faded in his nostrils. ‘She smells nice, I wonder if I could just..’

Lucas kept a strong grip on her arm, stepping forward with the opposite & more free hand wrapped around his shaft to help ensure his tip kissed the moist folds safely. Stirring a mess of precum and sweat further into her armpit with a staggered breath, he jammed his tip further to get a soft, dark encompassing mass of sensitive skin smothered around himself. ‘Thank christ she’s asleep..’ Light snores became soft giggles, Crystal feeling one of her more ticklish spots being bothered while she was unconscious; Lucas concentration was occasionally broken up by measuring her reactions. "Okay, she's uh-- she likes this, right? It MUST feel good for her, right?" Well, seeing was believing... With that in mind, he figured it wouldn't hurt to get a bit more aggressively intimate. Guiding his rod through the velveteen canvas of her pits, Lucas pulled himself back and re-positioned himself around her, kneeling down beside her to squeeze himself between her arm.

With a grip on his dick stuffed in her pits, Lucas pulled back for a moment, stepping around her and kneeling on the bed to get himself tucked between her armpit; Thrusting his lengthy rod against her armpit almost certain it’d drain him completely. Aware to Crystal & the women she’s talked to, Lucas had an issue of overstimulation resulting in hyperventilating. In the midst of soft snores, passerbys could hear the animalistic grunts and breathing from Lucas’s throat while he enjoyed the messy leakage of pre and sweat coating his aching dick. Gripping Crystal’s shoulders for better leverage, his movements continued in feverish aggression, strained grunts once his balls tensed up. Aiming himself in an arc, his grunts became soothed breaths once warm splurts of ssemen sprayed onto the carpet; Watching his lover sleep sound while he got off to the inner recesses of her armpit.

Pleasuring himself with Crystal’s armpit was more than enjoyable, and yet, he still had one final plan of attack for the night. He rushed over to his computer for a minute, searching for techniques and assistance with penetration being made easier for the slumbering gal; Making towards the bed after reading to roll Crystal onto her stomach. “Man, she’s fucking thick. How is a diagram supposed to explain something like THAT..” Lucas glazed over the ample amount of meat attached to his passed out girlfriend’s back side, wrapping her waist into a comfortable hug while his cyan hues took everything in. “Why the fuck does she even HAVE this much ass..” He dug in within seconds, from hyperventilating to drooling over the sweat and flower scented taste of Crystal’s asscheeks; Getting a perfect view of at least one of her eyes shut, both of them slobbering but for different reasons.

Lucas wrapped her legs around his neck, mashing his palms into that heavy pile of ass; Practically clawing at every inch while his tongue lapped up saliva drenching her puckered hole to get his tongue inside. “She’s so much cleaner than I am.. Why the fuck does she let me smell like garbage.” Thoughts rushed through his mind, the blue pair of eyes rolling down towards her drooling face. “I love men who reek like you, you’re perfect for fucking up my sensitive nose.” 

His tongue lurched deeper into Crystal, preoccupying itself with tasting her body from the inside just a while longer; Drool becoming a messy bubble of scented spit popping against his face. He couldn’t get a better opportunity than now, at least he thought, scraping his nails against her rear for better handling. Finally pulling his tongue from the mountain of fat, the usually abnormal pit in his stomach became a more confidently realized hard-on from what felt like hours of dining turned out to be only a couple of minutes according to his computer clock. “You’ve gotta do it now, we’ve gotta fuck her right the fuck now.” Lucas felt his mind rushing the events, thinking of what position would help satisfy himself best. Loads of different images, videos, and hours upon years of browsing porn threads gave plenty of ideas; Grabbing hold of his dick, clutching the base and taking a second to stare at the dried markings of lipstick until that natural sensation of aggression filled his brain.

Being the complete weirdo he’s known for, there were a few cases during convos between the two lovers where Crystal would bring up fetishes, and one of her most talked about topics oftentimes had been how much pride she takes in her ass. ‘Shit, I know what to do.’ Lucas muttered to himself, managing a proper grip on Crystal’s waist with one hand while he made use of the other wrapped around his dick; Leaning himself on the foot of the bed exhaling through his nostrils at the mild impact his glans made against his conked out girlfriend’s asshole. There were jokes within his friend circle about Crystal being a “living dicksleeve” compared to Lucas thanks to their differing body types, but it wasn’t until he felt the slight push turned half engulfed penetration into her blissfully slumbering ass that it was practically true. Crystal was tiny, a mere four foot three in contrast to the seven foot nerd she’d made her partner, exerting his efforts on pushing himself deeper for the time being.

‘Sleeping through this is probably gonna leave her sore.’ Crystal’s unconscious dreaming helped assist her ecstatic boyfriend rather than injure her, pushing against his body with lazy force to unknowingly stuff herself with the full length of Lucas’s throbbing meat. His mind felt numb to the thought of waking her, grinding his nails into her waist with faint trails of blood infused with his sweat dripping onto her body from his aggressive handling. “I won’t go the full extent but I’ll enjoy this.’ Body lying against Crystal’s arch, Lucas put 100% of his movements in his hips, grinding his balls into her ass every couple of seconds before pulling back out; Building up a steady pace of thrusts while keeping his arms comfortably placed around her lower body. Unstable breaths slipping from his mouth with each hump, listening to Crystal’s snores flip flop between entranced snores & quiet moans from her insides recognizing the stimulation. “She’s responding to it, so that means it’s feeling great for her.” His mind tried to keep that thought in check, the aggressive gestures from his hands softening up to reach for Crystal’s chest. Despite the more than natural anal sex becoming more feral, his palms cupped handfuls of her chest to ease himself down from acting increasingly aggressive while his resting woman comfortably enjoyed her guts being rearranged from the inside.

Lucas didn’t want to wake her from what was clearly important snoozing after the party, his pumps steady to revel in the jiggling mass of cake undulating on his crotch. Every thrust causing his body to wince at Crystal’s insides clamping tight around the shaft dug deep in her body. He wanted to figure out more ways to coerce Crystal into his ideas, thinking about many different scenarios involving some convoluted methods to get his girlfriend to let him fuck her. It wasn’t much help, however, each scenario filled with Crystal’s voice pleading for more or consuming the spacious room with moans causing the heaving nuts left outside of Crystal’s ass to form thick globs of spunk ready to eject itself. Lucas’s body fell slack against Crystal’s, pulsating motions filling every vein in his dick with blood as a sudden rush of sperm seeped into his urethra; Clenched teeth & an errant twitch in his eye, Lucas felt a rush of jizz push straight through his shaft, flooding Crystal’s guts in mere milliseconds. The warm sensation piled up, Crystal wriggling underneath her boyfriend’s body in an exhausted shimmy while Lucas’s hands slipped upwards from her chest to apply gentle pats to the ball of fluff atop her scalp.

‘I can’t believe you’re actually letting me do this shit to you.’ He whispered into her hair, feeling himself finally loosen up from inside her ass and become entirely soft. His body felt drained of all motion, rolling off Crystal’s body to get a look of the mess his dick was covered in, taking in the sight of her body being left an equal mess. Dried up semen on the carpet, sweat and precum nearly leaving one of her armpits grody & a ruined asshole that she’d end up having to bathe to properly scrub for at least an hour. “I’m not even sure how the fuck I’m gonna tell my friends about this shit.”


End file.
